The Rescue Team
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: A small group of wolves play together, and get into life-threatening trouble. Another group must save them using their skills. Many characters involved.


'Go right!' Humphrey shouted.

The log turned right, avoiding the rocks at the front.

'Go left!' He ordered.

The log was turned to the left to avoid a cliff.

'So Humphrey, when are we going to use our new breaking technique?' Salty wondered.

'Soon, when we really need it.' Humphrey answered.

They were log sliding somewhere very high. However, they didn't know they were nearby a river, other than the clever Shakey.

'Guys, isn't this place near the waterfall?' He said.

Humphrey didn't answer. There was a huge river right in front of them! They had to break!

'Guys, do the powerslide break!' He shouted.

Everyone on the log made it turn to the left, and skidded toward the raging river. It got slower the closer it got to the edge. As an epic save, the log stopped right at the edge. Bits of dirt and bark fell into the river.

'Man that was close!' Humphrey yelled.

'Come on guys, let's go play somewhere without rivers.' Mooch said.

Everyone walked off to find a way to lower ground, excluding Shakey. He was busy doing smart-wolf stuff.

'The length of the log should reach...' He murmured.

Humphrey noticed him not following.

'Shakey, what are you doing?' He asked.

'Oh, I just figured out that the log should reach that rock over there for a short limit of time before the strength of the river breaks it.' Shakey explained.

'That'll come in handy! Now, let's go play somewhere else.'

Shakey ran after the rest of the crew, off to find somewhere else to play their game...

Kate was now fed up with her all-day duties. All day every day, no intruders ever came. She sneaked away from the other alphas, off to find her sister.'

Kate, are you sure we're allowed to do this?' Lily wondered.

'No way. But I need to omega-out. Prepare to become the caribou, and me, the hunter.' Kate said.

'Alright, but I warn you, Garth's made me super fast!'

Lily dashed off, faster than ever before.

'_Wow, she really is fast!' _Kate thought.

Kate ran with alpha speed towards Lily. Lily jumped over a log, and Kate did her flip over it, landing right in front of her.

'Just like old times!' Kate yelled.

'Mm-hm.' Lily agreed.

Lily changed direction, with Kate right behind her.

'This caribou is my hunt!' Kate shouted.

'I'm not a caribou, I'm ya sister!' Lily yelled, jokingly.

She couldn't believe she enjoyed being a caribou chased by Kate! It was fun now, for some reason. Kate front-flipped over another log, landing right next to Lily.

'You can't escape the best alpha ever!' Kate yelled.

Lily pushed her right into a tree.

'Now it's really like old times!' Lily joked.

Kate got out of the trees way, and started to chase Lily again.

'Oh yeah?' Kate said to herself.

She sprinted faster than before, she was gaining on her sister, when Lily stopped. Kate kept on running.

'Kate, please stop!' Lily shouted.

'I'm falling for that!' Kate yelled.

'No, I'm serious.'

'You can't trick me, you caribou.'

It was until Kate was a metre away from Lily when she realised that a raging river was in front of her. She tried to stop, but she was too fast to stop. She ran into Lily, and both were knocked into the river. Lily spotted a rock in the river, and reached for it. Kate followed her. Lily managed to get on, but Kate missed it.

'Lily!' Kate screamed.

Lily reached out her paw, and Kate barely grabbed it. Lily managed to pull her onto the rock that was barely big enough for two wolves. Lily was covering her eyes, trying to cover up the loud sounds of a waterfall. Kate realised it was her fault.

'Lily, this is my entire fault! I'm an alpha who should be tending to my duties, but right now, I'm being much worse than an omega.' Kate admitted, ashamed.

'Kate, don't you think you can jump that?' Lily suggested.

Kate looked over at the edge. It seemed jumpable for her. She tried to jump it, but the surface was too slippery. Kate slipped right off the edge, but Lily grabbed her tail before she fell off. Lily pulled Kate back onto the rock.

'I can't make it.' Kate said.

'Well, duh!' Lily said.

'This isn't the time for jokes Lily; it's time to get help!'

'How?

'This is how!'

Kate howled as loudly as she could. Very soon, Humphrey and his crew were at the edge. Humphrey couldn't believe his eyes! His wife (and also ex-girlfriend) were on a slippery rock, right at the edge of a waterfall!

'Guys, we'll help you!' He yelled to the girls.

He turned to Shakey.

'What did you say about the log reaching the rock?' He asked.

'It'll reach easily, but they need to get over quickly before it breaks!' Shakey explained.

Mooch managed to push the log to the rock without too much difficulty. Lily and Kate wagged their tails.

'Walk across quickly, before it breaks!' Humphrey shouted.

'Lily, go across first. I can make it over quickly.' Kate commanded.

Lily ran over, reaching the other side. The log started to crack.

'NOW KATE!' Humphrey shouted really loudly.

Kate dashed across, and jumped up when the log broke beneath your feet. She landed right at the edge.

'Wow Humphrey, I never knew you could save lives!' Kate yelled.

'Of course omegas can save lives! I saved your one twice already.' Humphrey explained.

'Maybe you should be a rescue team!'

'I think I well be!


End file.
